Alternative Shaders (Shaders2)
Shader Compilations Sonic Ether's Unbelievable Shaders Contains: Bloom, Crossprocess, High Desaturation, Shadows, SSAO, DOF, Motion Blur, Godrays, and various others. Forum link: '''www.minecraftforum.net/topic/940974-/ '''Sonic Ether's Unbelievable Shaders works with the goal of photorealism in mind. It simulates how light interacts with objects and the human eye. Sharugans Shaders Contains: Requires: 128x Texture Pack for Bump Mapping. (Bump Mapping can be tweaked or disabled in gbuffers_terrain.fsh.) Enabled: DOF, Bloom, Cel Shading, Cross Process. Bump Mapping enabled for 128x texture packs, Disabled: God Rays, High Blur. Download Link: '''www.mediafire.com/?8724y9as4hh943v '''Sharugans Shaders was compiled by CharCharwinks. However, all credit is given to the creators of the individual shaders. To enable/disable options, open final.fsh in a text editor such as Notepad++ or WordPad. Notepad can also work. ParallaxCraft 128x Texture Pack is recommended. Nearly All Shaders Contains: Enabled: DOF, Bloom, God Rays, Cel Shading. Disabled: Cross Process, High Blur. Download Link: '''www.mediafire.com/?fb654tpb2vyi6t3 '''Nearly All Shaders was compiled by CosmicSpore. However, all credit is given to the creators of the individual shaders. This shader complication does not include Waving Grass, Wheat, and Leaves, which is provided below. To enable/disable options, open final.fsh in a text editor such as Notepad++ or WordPad. Notepad can also work. Shader by Anonymous Contains: Bloom, God-Ray, DOF, Cross Process, Azraeil's DOF shader, Blizzard's God-Ray shader, Cross processing, CosmicSpore's Bloom shader. Direct Shader Text: Both files found in minecraft.jar/shaders :Put in final.fsh: pastebin.com/zipUfGgr :Put in gbuffers_basic.fsh: pastebin.com/pYGUKgyu Shader by Anonymus is a shader compilation compiled anonymously. CosmicSpore's Bloom + Blizzard's God-Rays (v1.0) Direct Shader Text: File found in minecraft.jar/shaders :Put in final.fsh: pastebin.com/neSdPKy5 This shader compilation requires Optifine and to have Sky disabled in Options > Video Settings > Details > Sky: Off. Individual Shaders Acid (Curvature Edit) Forum link: '''www.minecraftforum.net/topic/847696-/ '''Acid adds a sinusoidal pattern to the terrain, mobs, and water which creates a trippy acid-like effect. It was originally created by Gaeel. It was ported and improved for Shaders 2.0 by Epocalypse. The version is unknown. Cel Shaders Direct Shader Text: File found in minecraft.jar/shaders :Put in final.fsh: pastebin.com/yV8Nt2Xa Cel Shader was originally created by Yourself and ported to Shaders 2.0 later. SSAO Direct Shader Text: File found in minecraft.jar/shaders :Put in final.fsh: pastebin.com/Rw394iQj SSAO is a port of Blackops7799's Better SSAO to Shaders 2.0. The port is very basic and possibly buggy, but can be used as a base for a full port. {C} Waving Grass and Wheat Direct Shader Text: File found in minecraft.jar/shaders :Put in gbuffers_terrain.vsh: pastebin.com/iCpK3uUM Waving Grass and Wheat adds a waving effect to wheat and grass, simulating the effect wind would have on them. Waving Grass, Wheat, and Leaves Direct Shader Text: File found in minecraft.jar/shaders :Put in gbuffers_terrain.vsh: pastebin.com/iicvLqvc Waving Grass, Wheat, and Leaves adds a waving effect to wheat, grass, and leaves, simulating the effect wind would have on them. It was compiled by RossM236, although credit is given to the creators of the individual shaders. Although containing a small bug, it functions and can be adjusted. Waving Grass, Wheat, Leaves, Flowers, Fire, and Lava Direct Shader Text: File found in minecraft.jar/shaders :Put in gbuffers_terrain.vsh: pastebin.com/WYEVqC1s Waving Grass, Wheat, Leaves, Flowers, Fire, and Lava adds a waving effect to wheat, grass, various leaves, both flowers, fire, and lava, simulating the effect wind would have on them. Shader slightly re-organised for ease of use. Intended for use with Sonic Ether's Unbelievable Shaders . Waving Water Direct Shader Text: File found in minecraft.jar/shaders : Put in gbuffers_water.vsh: pastebin.com/KA72QqQq Waving Water '''adds a waving effect to water simulating the effect wind would have on them. '''This isn't compatible with Optifine. FXAA Direct Shader Text: File found in minecraft.jar/shaders :Put in composite.fsh: pastebin.com/7dREguc9 FXAA adds anti-aliasing to Minecraft. It was created by kool_Kat.Community Shaders Category:Shaders2 Category:Shaders2 Category:Shaders2 Category:Shaders2